au-delà de la lumière
by ylg
Summary: Hanranya voulait un pouvoir bien à elle, comme sa sœur, quel qu'en soit le prix.
le one-shot qui a inspiré un drabble de ma série _half a moon_ dans le recueil "en silence" ( /s/3358393/29/ )

 **Titre :** Au-delà de la lumière  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Rg Veda  
 **Personnages :** Hanranya et Kuyo  
 **Genre :** de gen à angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « Fade to Black » pour LadiesBingo ( _fondu au noir_ )  
 **Avertissement :** auto-mutilation  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** back story  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Hanranya était tellement jalouse de sa sœur ! Depuis le tout début, Kuyo recevait tous les dons. Et Hanranya… rien de spécial. Elle n'aurait même pas pu être sa doublure et la remplacer dans le cas improbable où sa sœur ne pourrait plus pratiquer son art. Si Kuyo venait à disparaître de façon prématurée, le monde aurait à attendre la naissance de la prochaine Liseuse d'Étoiles. Hanranya pourrait alors peut-être devenir la mère de la prochaine devineresse, mais pas la devineresse elle-même.  
L'on racontait qu'il ne naissait qu'une Liseuse d'Étoiles par génération, et des devins qui se respectaient n'allaient pas commencer à faire mentir les légendes !  
Leur famille possédait un fort pouvoir héréditaire et rien ne disait qu'il devait échoir à l'aînée d'une fratrie. Bien que la plupart du temps c'était ce qui arrivait, de temps en temps une cadette héritait du pouvoir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Hanranya.  
Ç'aurait pu lui arriver. Ç'aurait dû lui arriver. Elle le souhaitait si fort ! Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle voulait être utile, être admirée, et même partager un peu du pouvoir à assister le règne de son Empereur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Ce fut sa sœur que tous admirèrent dès sa naissance. Leur mère avait prédit que son pouvoir se transmettrait à sa première née, donc tous, dès les prémisses, furent certains que Kuyo serait la prochaine Liseuse d'Étoiles, et il en fut ainsi. Leur mère était une bonne Liseuse d'Étoiles elle-même et ne se trompait jamais.

Hanranya se demandait souvent pourquoi elle était née, puisque Kuyo montrait déjà tant de promesses de son futur pouvoir. À quoi servirait bien une deuxième fille ? À rester dans l'ombre de sa sœur si formidable ? À être son assistante, soit à peine plus qu'une servante ? Mais Kuyo n'avait même pas besoin d'assistante ni de servante ! Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle eut le culot de prédire à Hanranya qu'elle créerait sa propre voie.  
Sa propre voie ! Hanranya n'avait pas besoin d'une voie, si elle ne voyait rien dans la Voie Lactée. Elle voulait Voir. Elle voulait, absolument, le pouvoir. Son propre pouvoir.  
Elle ne lirait jamais l'avenir dans les étoiles. Mais peut-être… y avait-il d'autres façons ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne trouverait-elle pas la sienne ? Certes, sa sœur occupait déjà la place de Liseuse d'Étoiles pour leur génération, mais il existait d'autres voyantes dans d'autres clans. Kissho Ten, la fille de l'Empereur précédent, n'appartenait pas à la même lignée qu'elles mais utilisait une Miroir d'Étoiles. On racontait que des humains mortels se servaient – quelle horreur ! – du sang, des os et des entrailles d'animaux.

Donc Hanranya se mit en quête d'un pouvoir différent. Quoi d'autre qu'un miroir refléterait le passé, le présent et le futur ? L'eau, bien sûr. Elle essaya tant et plus, mais à sa grande honte et sa frustration croissante, son miroir d'eau restait trouble. Une image se formait, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil, mais jamais assez clairement pour qu'elle la déchiffre. Son miroir n'était pas assez puissant. Ou ses yeux eux-mêmes n'étaient pas assez puissants. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre mieux sur sa magie. Et pour cela, qu'elle supprime toutes les distractions extérieures qui troublaient sa vision.  
Elle s'en tiendrait à l'eau, telle était sa décision, sa certitude. Mais avant de s'y adonner, il lui fallait passer par le feu. Avec détermination, voyant clairement ce qu'elle avait à faire, Hanranya alluma une torche. L'espace d'un instant, son monde entier s'emplit de lumière, de chaleur. Mais au-delà de la lumière matérielle et de la chaleur, elle voyait aussi la vraie lumière et une résolution froide pour son avenir. Ce serait bientôt son tour de briller, et d'éclipser sa sœur. Son tour, son temps, sa place dans le monde. Son propre pouvoir.

Sans la moindre crainte, Hanranya ferma les yeux. À travers ses paupières closes, elle voyait encore danser le feu, mais passa outre cette impression pour se concentrer sur la vision de l'avenir qu'elle projetait. Alors, elle plongea dans la lumière.


End file.
